Destiny Halted
by Settiai
Summary: What if Wesley hadn't left Fred alone to open Illyria's sarcophagus? :: Fred/Wesley


Title: Destiny Halted

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Angel" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG-13

Explanation: This is my story for the What If… Ficathon on LiveJournal, and it was written for gothic musings.

Summary: What if Wesley hadn't left Fred alone to open Illyria's sarcophagus?

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Wesley shook his head, an amused expression on his face as he walked into the science lab. "Forty minutes of arguing over cavemen and astronauts," he muttered under his breath. "And they wonder why we try to keep them apart."

Smiling slightly, he let his gaze drift over the room. When he caught sight of Fred though, the expression on his face immediately became serious. She was standing over what appeared to be a stone sarcophagus, her hand poised one of the crystals that decorated its surface.

"Don't touch that!" he called out sharply.

Fred drew her hand back immediately, a surprised expression on her face as she quickly glanced over at Wesley. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Fred, trust me," he said firmly as his gaze met hers. "There's something strange about that thing."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Knox come rushing into the lab. For just an instant, the other man seemed glare at him, but the expression on his face hurriedly changed into one of worry. Wesley couldn't help but get the feeling that his concern was nothing more than a mask though.

"What happened?" Knox asked anxiously, his question obviously aimed toward Fred.

"Nothing," she replied after a moment or so, her eyes curiously studying Wesley's face even though she was answering Knox. "I was just going to touch one of the crystals on the sarcophagus, and then Wesley came in and said not to touch it, and…"

"Why did you do that?" Knox cut in, his attention suddenly shifting in Wesley's direction. "I almost had a heart attack when I heard you yell."

Wesley pushed his suspicious aside for a moment as he answered Knox's question. "Let's just say I think it's better to be safe than sorry," he said tersely. "The last time one of us touched something that appeared this ancient, Angel turned into a goat."

"That's a good point," Fred said with a nod as she took a step away from the sarcophagus. "We should probably try to find out some more about this thing before anyone gets too close."

Knox quickly glanced back at her, the slight smile that had been making its way onto his face suddenly looking forced. "We aren't going to study the sarcophagus right away?" he asked brusquely.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Fred asked in surprise as she turned back toward Knox.

Before he had a chance to reply, Wesley cleared his throat pointedly. "That's just what I was about to ask," he said suspiciously.

Knox didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he slowly shook his head. "No," he answered calmly, "there's nothing wrong."

Fred relaxed some at his words, but the expression on Wesley's face only grew more wary. "Then you wouldn't have a problem with us locking this thing up until we find out more information on it."

As soon as he spoke, Fred shot him a disbelieving look. Her attention was quickly drawn toward Knox, however, as he immediately responded to Wesley's thinly-veiled threat with a more-than-slightly threatening tone of voice. "You can't do that."

"I've been preparing this for months," he continued on matter-of-factly. "Fred is the only one worthy of being its vessel."

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked nervously as she began moving in Wesley's direction.

"I chose you," Knox replied with a smile. "It's your destiny, Fred."

Wesley took a several steps forward, quickly maneuvering himself in front of Fred. "Maybe you should start explaining," he said ominously. "Now."

Knox's smile only grew larger as he took a step toward the two of them. "She is to be the vessel that will bring out the resurrection of Illyria," he said cheerfully. "It's an honor, really. You should be proud of her."

"Illyria?" Fred asked in disbelief as she stepped up beside Wesley. "Knox, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Illyria is everything to us," Knox replied readily. "We worship it as a god, but that word does not even begin to describe it. There's only a few of us now. I came to L.A. because I knew that's where its kingdom has been."

Wesley and Fred shared a look before he spoke up. "And what does Fred have to do with all this?"

"She's the only one that's worthy," Knox explained with a smile. "She will be so much more than a mere human. Beyond flesh. Beyond perfection. I love you, Fred, and this is how I'm showing you that love."

As Wesley stared at him, Knox continued on without pausing. "She has a warmth that takes you in and holds you until everything cold and distant melts away. She's the most beautiful, perfect woman I've ever met."

"I'm honored," Fred said shakily. "But I'm still not entirely sure what you want from me."

"All you have to do is touch the sarcophagus," Knox said gently, the expression on his face one of perfect contentment. "Then Illyria will enter your body and rise again. It will be the beginning of a new world."

He began walked toward the two of them once more, and, as Fred drew back, Wesley reached out and caught his arm. "I think that Fred will agree with me when I say that there's really nothing wrong with the old world."

"This was all set in motion millions of years ago," Knox said disdainfully, "and there's no way for you to stop it."

Before Wesley had a chance to react, Knox grabbed a scalpel that was laying nearby. He jabbed it into the former Watcher's shoulder, a grim smile on his face. "You shouldn't have come here," he said with a sigh.

He yanked out the scalpel, and as Wesley grimaced in pain Knox shoved the other man into a nearby table. Before he had a chance to use the blade again, however, Fred grabbed his hand and twisted it almost completely around. It slipped from his grip almost immediately, and he quickly reached out and slapped her face with all his might.

As Fred fell to the ground, Knox shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that, Fred," he said calmly. "I don't want to harm you."

"That's not what it sounds like to me," Wesley said bitterly as he flung himself at Knox, his fist aimed directly at the other man's face.

Before Wesley's fist could collide with its target, the younger man brought his knee up and kneed the other man in the stomach. Then, rather than let the Englishman have a chance to react, he caught him directly in the face with a well-aimed punch.

"This doesn't involve you," Knox said firmly as he watched Wesley collapse to the floor.

"Wesley?" Fred whispered from where she lay. "Wes? Can you hear me?"

When there was no reply, she quickly pulled herself to her feet. Her skin was already darkening where Knox had hit her, but there was a determined expression on her face. "I'm not going to let you do this," she said unwaveringly.

Knox grinned as his gaze met Fred's. "This is your destiny," he said quietly. "There's nothing you can do to escape it."

Before she had a chance to comprehend what was happening, he grabbed her shoulder and began pulling her toward the sarcophagus. "This isn't how I wanted things to be," he said apologetically. "If Wesley hadn't shown up, you would have been infected by Illyria without any trouble."

"Unfortunately for you," Fred said with a weak smile, "Wesley did show up."

Knox didn't even have a chance to comprehend the meaning behind her smile before a heavy metal tray connected with his head. He collapsed to the floor without even making a sound. Wesley stood behind him, staring down coldly at his unconscious body.

After a moment, Wesley hurried to Fred's side and put his arms reassuringly around her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said softly, her eyes moving toward the bloody tear in his shirt. "But what about you?"

Wesley looked down at his shoulder for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "I've been worse," he said lightly.

She nodded a bit before glancing down at Knox's still form. "What are we going to do about him?" she asked weakly.

"I'm tempted to let Spike deal with him," Wesley said with more than a little bitterness.

Fred stared at Knox for a few moments before saying anything. "That sounds good to me," she whispered.

Wesley glanced back at the sarcophagus one last time before gently steering Fred toward the door. "Come on," he said soothingly. "We need to find Angel and tell him to get rid of this thing. Illyria doesn't sound like something we want running free in the world."

Fred didn't answer for a few a seconds, but as they reached the doorway she finally spoke. "What if Knox was telling the truth?" she whispered in a pained voice. "What if it really was my destiny to be a… shell… for that thing?"

"You don't really believe that," Wesley said in surprise. He stopped walking for a moment, his eyes searching Fred's for answers.

"No," she replied hurriedly. "I mean… yes… maybe… What if it was?"

Wesley stood there for a moment before leaning in and lightly kissing her forehead. "Then it's time for you to have a new destiny," he said softly as he pulled away. "Because that one has been permanently halted."


End file.
